Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog to digital converter and particularly to an apparatus to perform high-speed (20 million samples per second (MSPS) nominal) high-precision (60 dB nominal resolution) multi-channel (six or more channels) analog electrical signal digitizing (multi-sample analog to digital data conversion and memory storage in a computer-accessible format) on a single standard (e.g., C-size VXI) computer board.
Description of the Prior Art
High-speed commercial digitizers currently are available with only one channel per board. In order to accommodate a large number of data points, more boards are required, however the multiplicity of boards causes timing and size limitation problems. Further, standard digitizer design can not simply be condensed onto a single board due to errors introduced by system noise and calibration problems. It is a primary object of this invention to avoid these concerns.